the prophecy
by tay01
Summary: naruto is the last of the namikaze clan and he has the ten tails sealed in him.
1. Chapter 1

What up everyone this is my first fanfic hope you all like it.

Warning: lemons, action, gore and all that good stuff

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of the characters or jutsus except for the ones I created.

Prophecy Chapter 1 The Academy

"Naruto!' Iruka yelled as loud as he can. "What is it iruka sensei.' Said a blonde boy with a red and black jacket with standard black shinobi pants. "Where were you the test is going to start in two minutes'. Said iruka. "Well I am here now so let's get this show on the road.' Said the hyper blonde. "Ok first uchiha sasuke.' The boy had black spikey hair with a black short sleeve shirt and black shorts. "Ok uchiha show me a 2 different ninjutsu moves and you pass.' Sasuke replied with a nehia no jutsu art of dragon bullets. Everyone but naruto and sakura stood there in shock that he had that much chakra at 13. His second jutsu was renkai no jutsu art of lightning dragon. "Next uzumaki naruto'. Iruka said with pride. "Piece of cake no problem' Naruto said loud and proud. Mizuki just looked at him with mischief I am going to fail him then use him to still the scroll so that I can release the nine tails and take over the village. Mizuki woke up from his thoughts when he heard rasengan before mizuki could react he was hit in the chest with a rasengan. "Oops sorry got out of hands when I heard you talking about using me to steal the forbidden scroll.' "But how did you hear my thoughts' mizuki said coughing up blood. "Dude I have the rennegan you dunce remember I have the ten tailed beast sealed in me you dunce.' N.n.n. that was uh…. Before hinata could finish naruto pressed his lips against hers. Hinata was shocked she never thought naruto actually liked her. When they broke apart naruto said "hinata-chan I always loved you and I always will forever so will you be my girlfriend.' By this time hinata had already passed out naruto thought "oh well I will tell her when she wake up'. Naruto then picked her up and took her to the hospital.

HINATA POV

'What am I doing in the hospital' hinata thought. "Oh yeah naruto told me that he loved me and that he always wanted to be with me.' Hinata thought imagining him. Hinata then stuck a finger in her vagina and began ramming it in and out of her while imagining naruto doing it to her. Hinata the sped up the pace and put another finger in making it two fingers inside her vagina.

TEN MINUTES LATER

Hinata reached her peak and her juices busted out and had her hospital gown all wet. Then she heard a knock on the door " hinata can I come in' naruto said worried because for the past ten minutes he kept hearing moans from hinatas room. "Shit I got to get out of this shit before naruto comes in' hinata said hurriedly. Hinata didn't know what to do so she did the first thing that came to her mind she through her gown off and jumped under the blankets. 'Come in' hinata said thinking why she did that. Naruto came in to see hinata awake. "Hinata do you remember what I told you earlier" naruto said. "Yes and I love you to naruto now let's continue what we started' with that hinata furiously grabbed narutos head and began kissing him wildly naruto replied with grabbing her size c breasts but when he grabbed them he noticed they were bare and hinata was naked under the blanket.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

THANKS FOR READING SORRY IF IT SUCKS BUT HEY ITS MY FIRST TIME

PLEASE REVIEW

-TAY110


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto characters and jutsus

Hinata! Hiashi screamed really loud. Oh shit my dad is coming run out the window naruto. Hinata pleaded. Ok but before I go I want to give you something. Naruto said. What is it naru… before hinata could finish naruto pressed his lips against hers. Hinata! Open up the door right now! With that they broke the kiss and naruto dashed out of the window.

NARUTOS POV

"Wow this day was the best. I got to kiss the girl I love, graduate from the academy, and I impressed everyone what can ruin such a wonderful day." Naruto thought joyfully.

Then all of a sudden two iwa ninjas popped out in front of him they are chunins. "Why did I have to say that man I am always saying stuff retarded any ways lets rumble bitches."

With a sudden burst of speed naruto appeared behind the rain Nin.


End file.
